


Night on the Town

by Ultimatemagicalgirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatemagicalgirl/pseuds/Ultimatemagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Let’s go Mako » pulling Mako’s sleeve, walking a unsteady galt, Wu was completely drunk. He knew it was entirely his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for the first theme of Wuko week ! Hope you enjoy it !  
> I'm still not fluent in english; so I'm sorry for all the mistake

« Let’s go Mako » pulling Mako’s sleeve, walking a unsteady galt, Wu was completely drunk. He knew it was entirely his fault.

After all, it was him who asked Mako to take him to republic city at night. So he asked the firebender to show him the places to be, the trendy place to be when you were a cool person. He was sure it was so different that Ba sing se. Since he was here, he never had the occasion to do that, and honestly he needed to forget for one second the weight that was on his shoulder.

He couldn’t stand any longer the “what are you going to do?”, the angry looks, the disappointed ones. He needed a break. And it was the good occasion to have one.

Mako was not a cool person, and it was the kind of thing he didn’t care about. But after Wu asked him a lot of times and he had the same amount of refuse, he gave up. And he went to see Asami who maybe knew more than him this kind of stuff and what was trendy for republic city golden youth, knowing her social background and all the connexion she had.

She had agreed to take them, at the only condition that Wu stopped flirting with her forever, and she invited Korra to join them. That’s how Wu found himself surrounded of his best friends crossing republic city’s bars and night clubs. Mako was complaining, grumbling that « it was not serious” that they had ” more important things to do” and that Wu ” was really doing nothing to help him doing his job”. He sighed loudly, sulk to show is mecontentment, but no one cared. Wu needed to live.

He loved the town by night, all the light, he thought it was so beautiful, he was always like a child, there’s no comparaison with ba sing se. Knowing that Mako has grown up here, surrounded by those buildings, all this noise, all those people, he assailed mako with his questions, and for once surprise by Mako’s behaviour, he answered all his questions, under the amused look of Korra and Asami, who were adding some facts. 

Finally, they ended up in a little bar with jazzy music. The earth’s heir, excited, after introducing himself as “his majesty the king of the earth” to the bouncer,was fastly stopped by a displayed Mako. Who had then lengthily insisted for going first to make a little inspection, to see if this bar had nothing suspect in it. Asami had rolled her eyes and Korra giggled, letting out a mocking « Go on Mama Mako, we will take care of your kid !” hearing this, Wu was sukling too, offended.

But his good mood went back up when Mako came back, mumbling “it’s okay..”, hands in his pockets, a gloomy expression on his face. Throwing himself on the bar and seeing on a couch a lady who looked beautiful, he gave Mako the slip. Sitting next to her, ready to flirt, he heard a teasing reflexion ” How much time before he comes back ?”

Wu was afraid of nothing ( excepted spiders) and it’s very confident, charming, that he introduced himself, giving the usual speech

"Hello beauty, I’m Wu, heir of the earth kingdom, but you know that right ? at your service"

After his brief introduction, he put a kiss on her hand ” You are stunning, I never met a girl as beautiful as you are in republic city, and I can assure you I met a lot of girl. Can I buy you a drink ? Would you like to dance ? » Ah, this time, his charm was working ! She was smiling, blushing lightly, and she nodded.

He took her hand, and like a gentleman, escorted her to the dance floor, and then he turned, ready to show her some good moves which should impress her. He was stopped by some good looking arms, interposing between him and his dance partner. “Sorry to interrupt you, but he doesn’t’t dance tonight” Surprised, she disappeared without asking, leaving a disappointed Wu. Facing his bodyguard, Wu stared at him irritated, his eyebrows frowning « Seriously Mako, I know you’re jealous, and it’s perfectly fine, I would be jealous too, but, can you let me have some fun for once ?”

Inflexible, Mako answered sarply “You stay with me; I don’t want to see you kidnapped and run after you again. I have to keep an eye on you”. Still annoyed, Wu took a few seconds to think, before a facetious smile appeared on his face ” « Soooo, You will dance with me then ? If I can only be with you »

« No way »   
« Oh come oooon Mako, at least if I can have fun with no one else than you, and you’re seriously not the funniest guy in the city, dance with me » implored Wu, gripping his bodyguard’s arm. Korra and Asami had join them and were listening, exanching looks with each other, smiling. Korra put an arm around Mako’s shoulder, teasing him « yeah Mako go dance with him !”« Raaah » grousing, Mako free himself from her arm, displeased :“I will not dance.” 

But Wu didn’t agree. Mako had bothered him, it was his turn to bo bothered. And for once, he was feeling good with them, and he didn’t want this feeling to stop. That’s why he tried to drag Mako on the dance floor. That didn’t work at all, the bodyguard didn’t move an inch. He was only looking at him, raising an eyebrow.   
« What are you trying to do ? »  
« I’m trying to make you move, come on Mako »

Deciding that forcing him won’t work, Wu take the initative and began to dance under Mako’s horrified look and the laughs of Korra and Asmai. Ashamed, Mako took his arm: « Fine fine, I will dance with you ». Never Wu had smile so frankly.

After their little dance, more like Mako crushing his feet, they stopped quickly, only to find that Korra and Asami had disappeared. « Where are they ? » asked an angry Mako, who was having one of the worst night of his life. Wu send him a skeptical look, but said nothing. Instead, he ordered a few drinks, and gave one to Mako. « I’m on service ! » « It’s okay, nothing will happen, you’re too tense. » answered Wu with a smile, before taking a sip.

And that’s how the heir of the earth throne finished in the street of republic city, totally drunk, followed by a not much sober Mako . « I swear I will kill you tomorrow when I will feel better » said the firebender, holding is head, looking dizzy. « You mean when you will felt sober said Wu, laughing, you can’t, remember what you are always telling me « it’s my job to keep you alive » it would be a shame if you killed me right ? »

« Do you never shut up » Mako said, sitting on the floor, his head turning. Still laughing, Wu came closer, walking not so straight

«I’m sorry, I can’t hear youuuu »  
« I said : shut up »

Still coming closer, he sung with a broken voice « can’t hear youuuu » Mako laughed, for what seems the first time of the night, staring at the drunk prince, a weird light in his eyes. « You never stop, he said with an amused voice, before screaming « Wowowo, be care…»  
Too late, Wu felt on him. They stayed like this, taking some seconds to realize, before starting to laugh together. A complice laugh. And Wu didn’t know why, but he kissed Mako, at this exact moment, because he never felt so much love. And the best was, he didn’t reject him, he didn’t insulted him, he just stand him.   
And when Wu stopped kissing him, Mako only said

« This stays between us. »

Before kissing him back.

He loves these nights on the town.


End file.
